


Кофе

by WN (W_N)



Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN
Summary: "— Я подумал, ты захочешь выпить с утра кофе. Я был прав?"
Relationships: Dorian & John Kennex





	Кофе

Крохотный солнечный лучик крадётся по потолку, спускается ниже, перекидывается на подушку и, наконец, замирает на щеке Джона Кеннекса.

«Утро, — думает Джон, — Анна уже проснулась». Он слышит её шаги за тонкой стеной, различает на фоне тихую-тихую музыку и всё острее чувствует аромат свежего, только что сваренного, кофе.

Джон открывает один глаз, затем второй, слегка неуклюже садится в постели, переводит взгляд на повреждённую ногу и _вспоминает_. Вспоминает, что нет никакой Анны. Она ушла, предала его, обрекла на верную гибель. никакой Анны. Она ушла, предала его, обрекла на верную гибель. А он — каков сукин сын! — выжил. Но откуда тогда шаги, и тихая музыка, и этот до одури настоящий аромат кофе?..

Джон несколько раз моргает, стараясь развеять галлюцинацию, но всё остаётся прежним.

— Привет! Ты проснулся? — на пороге спальни возникает до неприличия бодрый Дориан.

— Ты?! Какого?.. Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?

Наверное, в этот момент Кеннекс выглядит совершенно растерянным, потому что Дориан тут же приходит ему на помощь:

— Я подумал, ты захочешь выпить с утра кофе. Я был прав?

«Кофе. Конечно».

— Как ты сюда попал?

— Через дверь. У тебя на редкость хреновая система охраны, — поясняет Дориан. — Мне потребовалось не больше минуты, чтобы войти сюда. Советую сменить компанию, отвечающую за твою безопасность.

— Ну да, — Джон кивает и, неловко кутаясь в одеяло, сползает с кровати.

— А. Ты не хочешь, чтобы я смотрел на тебя в таком виде. Не волнуйся, я отвернусь.

В подтверждение своих слов Дориан поворачивается к окну и замолкает.

— Зачем пришёл? — спрашивает Джон, зафиксировав съёмную конечность и натянув штаны.

— Я же уже сказал. Подумал, что кофе — это именно то, что тебе нужно с утра.

— Значит, подумал?

— Наверное, мне не следовало. Прости. Я уже ухожу. — Дориан моментально разворачивается к двери.

— Постой.

Джон делает глубокий вдох.

— Я благодарен тебе. Правда. Я ценю то, что сегодня ты здесь. Прошёл уже месяц с тех пор, как...

— Как мы напарники.

— Да. Оставайся. Составишь мне компанию.

— Ты говоришь это из вежливости, не так ли?

— Ха, — Джон улыбается и едва не начинает смеяться. — Думаешь, я поверю в то, что ты ещё не успел меня как следует изучить? Месяц — это довольно большой срок для такого, как ты.

Дориан пропускает ремарку мимо ушей и терпеливо ждёт.

— Я бы не стал проявлять дурацкую вежливость, если бы хотел побыстрей от тебя избавиться.

Уголки губ Дориана ползут вверх, а по лицу пробегают яркие электрические импульсы.

— Тогда прошу к столу, пока твой кофе ещё не остыл.

— Не беда, ведь если кофе остынет, ты всегда сможешь подогреть его заново, — ухмыляется Джон.

— Верно. Но говорят, что свежий кофе гораздо вкуснее. Пойдём.

— Только после тебя, — с усмешкой кивает Кеннекс.

— Как скажешь, Джон. Как скажешь.


End file.
